Kamar 11
by Radit Haruno
Summary: Sakura sudah menikah dengan Naruto selama sebulan. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura sejak mereka tempati rumah yang ternyata angker itu. Setiap malamnya, Sakura ketakutan bahkan sampai pingsan. Kemudian Sakura dan Naruto pindah ke hotel, namun di kamar 11 yang konon bekas tempat pembunuhan. Sakura histeris dan dikira berhalusinasi. Apakah Sakura adalah pengidap Skizofrenia?


Pada malam hari disaat mati lampu, Naruto yang tidur lelap sedangkan Sakura yang masih gelisah masih belum bisa tidur. Dimulai dari suara-suara dan penampakan misterius selalu menghantuinya. Bahkan jendelanya sering buka-tutup dengan sendirinya. Baru pertama kali inilah Sakura merasa ada yang menghantuinya.

"Huhh... kenapa aku merinding sekali?"

Sakura yang sudah memakai selimutpun masih merasakan dinginnya udara dibawah 0°C. Keringat dingin sudah membasahinya. Tampaknya Naruto masih tidur dan Sakura tak tega membangunkannya. Sakura mendengar suara aneh.

"Suara apa itu?"

Kemudian ada sosok hantu di depan jendela. Saat melihat, hantu itu langsung pergi cepat.

"Siapa itu?"

Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke kasur untuk tidur. Namun sudah ada sosok hantu didepannya setelah ia membaringkan diri di kasur.

"AAAAAAA! Si... siapa kau?"

"_Aku... aku akan membunuhmu..._" desis hantu itu

Sakura terkejut dan langsung beranjak dari kasur itu untuk melarikan diri. Sayangnya, pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan terkunci. Padahal mereka tidak mengunci pintu itu.

"PERGI KAU!"

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti memburumu..._"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Selanjutnya Sakura sudah merasa lemah tak berdaya dan akhirnya pingsan. Hingga jam 6 pagi tadi Naruto yang ingin membangunkan istrinya itu langsung tersadar bahwa dia tidak ada di kasur.

"Sakura-chan, dimana kamu?"

Saat Naruto ingin turun dari kasur, terlihat Sakura yang terbaring pingsan di lantai.

"Sakura-chan! Bangun! Sadarlah!" ujarnya yang menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya

Naruto dengan segera menggendong tubuh Sakura dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di kasur. Dan Naruto memegang dahi Sakura yang agak panas.

"Aduh... kamu panas, pasti tadi kamu kedinginan." gumamnya

Naruto langsung mengompres Sakura dan segera mengambil termometer. Dan hasilnya, istrinya panas hingga 39½ derajat.

"Astaga! Kamu sudah mencapai 39,5°! Tidak sewajarnya kamu sepanas ini."

Naruto yang tak tahan melihat Sakura yang tak berdaya itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke kasur sambil memegang tangan Sakura hingga akhirnya Naruto tertidur. Empat jam kemudian, Sakura siuman dan melirik suaminya yang ketiduran.

"N- Naruto-kun..."

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah bangun? Nah sekarang aku ambilkan air untukmu." tanya Naruto yang terbangun

Naruto mengambil gelas dan mengisi air di gelas untuk Sakura.

"Ini, minumlah."

Sakura meminum air yang diberi Naruto. Sakura ingin menyatakan kejadian itu.

"Ada sesuatu... yang ingin ku katakan,"

"Katakan saja, Sakura-chan..."

"Aku..."

"Ya."

"Aku... aku tidak mau tinggal disini lagi..."

"Kenapa kamu sekarang berubah menjadi agak panik? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ada hantu disini tadi, Naruto-kun!"

"Mana? Tidak ada hantu disini!"

"Tadi pintunya terkunci..."

"Mana terkunci? Ini bisa dibuka pintunya." kata Naruto yang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus pindah ke hotel dan aku tidak mau pulang kesini lagi!" bujuk Sakura

Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sudah, yang penting kita akan pindah dan akan menginap ke hotel sekarang."

Pukul 7 malam, Naruto dan Sakura berkemas-kemas mempersiapkan pakaian, barang berharga, dan laptop Naruto untuk berkomunikasi pada temannya saat diluar rumah nanti. Pertama, Naruto kembali memegang dahi istrinya. Mustahil, suhu yang sepanas itu bisa cepat turun.

"Aneh, tadinya panas kok sekarang dingin?" batin Naruto

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, kita akan berkemas untuk kita menginap."

"Aku sudah siap, Naruto-kun."

Di perjalanan, Naruto yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi ke hotel. Sedangkan Sakura yang duduk santai di mobil suaminya tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Tiba-tiba sosok hantu di atas mobil depan terlihat lagi oleh Sakura. Namun Naruto tidak dapat melihat hantu itu.

"N- Naruto-kun... ada hantu..." tunjuk Sakura

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jangan berkhayal terus. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan ke hotel, sayang."

Setelah memasuki hotel tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang resepsionis.

"Selamat datang di hotel ini, pak." sapa resepsionis

"Permisi, saya dan istri saya ingin pesan satu kamar. Kami sudah menikah satu bulan."

"Maaf, sepertinya hampir semua kamar disini sudah ditempati beberapa orang."

"Tolong coba cek lagi."

Resepsionis kembali mengecek daftar kamar hotel itu.

"Ada satu kamar kosong, kalian bisa menginap di kamar nomor 11."

"Se.. se... sebelas?" gumam Sakura yang tercengang

"Kira-kira berapa tarifnya?" tanya Naruto pada resepsionis

"Jika Anda ingin menginap selama sehari semalam, Anda hanya akan membayar ¥150. Jika Anda ingin menginap selama seminggu, Anda akan membayar ¥1.000."

"Kami ingin menginap seminggu disini."

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Jaga baik-baik kunci itu dan jangan sampai hilang." saran resepsionis yang memberi kunci kamar

Naruto membawa tasnya yang sudah dipersiapkan di rumah tadi. Dan mereka menuju kamar tersebut.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, kita tidak jadi menginap ke hotel ini."

"Tidak bisa, kita menghabiskan ¥1.000 hanya untuk seminggu ini saja, Sakura-chan."

"Ya sudah..."

Tidak lupa Naruto membuka kunci kamar 11 dan mereka segera masuk membawa barang bawaannya tadi. Setelah masuk kamar, mereka menonton TV di kamar itu. Setelah jam 9 malam, Naruto mematikan TV dan mematikan lampu kamarnya untuk tidur bersama. Namun Sakura kembali mendengar suara bisikan yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Ada suara yang mengganguku, Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Tolong jangan berhalusinasi terus... sudahlah sekarang kita tidur."

Naruto sudah tidur. Tetapi Sakura tetap tidak bisa tidur meskipun ia memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun... aku takut..." batinnya

Kemudian Sakura mendengar suara gelas pecah secara misterius.

"HAH! APA ITU?"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kemudian ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dengan segera ia membuka pintu itu. Namun tiada orang satupun yang terlihat didepan kamarnya.

"SIAPA TADI ITU?"

Sakura mulai ketakutan dan kembali ke kasur untuk tidur. Baru 2 jam dia tidur, Sakura terbangun sendiri dan menengok ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa terbangun pada jam 11 malam?" batinnya

Kemudian ia kembali tidur dan memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya, tercium bau yang datang dari sesosok hantu. Kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi dan spontan Sakura terkejut.

"AAAAAHH!" jerit Sakura

Naruto yang tidurpun ikut bangun perihal suara Sakura yang sangat keras.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura-chan?"

"I... itu... didepanku..."

Naruto melihat apa yang didepan istrinya itu. Namun Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya sama sekali.

"Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan."

Hantu itu kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"_Kau harus mati..._" bisik hantu

"KYAAAA!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto

"A- aku... aku..."

Belum sempat mengatakan, Sakura sudah pingsan duluan di kasur akibat tak kuat melihat sosok hantu yang sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat suaminya secara kasat mata. Naruto langsung menghubungi dokter.

"Dokter, cepat kemari tolongi saya! Istri saya pingsan!"  
"_Kalau mau tahu dimana alamatnya?_" tanya dokter lewat telepon

Naruto sedang memberitahu alamat yang ia tinggal.

"_Terima kasih, secepatnya saya kesana._"

"Cepatlah, dok!"

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Dokter datang memasuki hotel itu dan menuju kamar 11 yang sudah ditunjukkan lewat telepon tadi.

"Ada yang saya bisa bantu?" tanya dokter

"Tolong istri saya dok..."

"Memangnya kenapa istri Anda ini?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti akhir-akhir ini setiap malamnya dia sering berhalusinasi, katanya ada suara, bisikan, hantu, atau apalah, padahal saya tahu tidak ada apapun yang mempengaruhinya, bahkan dia sampai pingsan sendiri. Dia ini seperti terkena gangguan jiwa mungkin."

"Bapak, biar saya menganalisa dulu."

Dokter segera menganalisa penyakit yang diderita Sakura.

"Sepertinya Anda tadi mengatakan bahwa istri Anda sering berhalusinasi, mendengar suara dan bisikan, melihat hantu, dan dia sering pingsan? Sepertinya istri Anda mengalami gangguan jiwa yang hebat."

"Dia kenapa, dok?"

"Saya memberitahu, bahwa Istri Anda terkena _Schizophrenia_."

"S-... s-... schi-... _schizophernia_?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
